


Secret Admirer

by VioletStorm11 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute things, F/M, Flower meanings, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Other, Secret Admirer, Sweet Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VioletStorm11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TO BE FINISHED SOON<br/>As you recently are given a promotion at work, you find yourself with a Secret Admirer.<br/>Office AU! Type thing going on<br/>Mainly for a Female Reader<br/>For Tailor (Prom Dress Joke~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday and Monday

**Author's Note:**

> http://thelanguageofflowers.com/ [Flower Reference]

**-The Friday Before-**

You started to receive the gifts some time after getting a promotion at work. You worked in a government job concerning worldly affairs and you had just been let in on a big secret; Almost all of the countries on Earth had a personification that was as old as the country was and reflected it's country's people (some reflected their people more than others though). You had met most of the main countries- Great Britain, China, Russia, America, France, Italy, Germany, Japan, Canada and a couple of others that were in Europe or Asia. All of them seemed fairly nice- Arthur (Great Britain) was a gentleman and Matthew(Canada), Kiku(Japan) and Ludwig (Germany) seemed pretty calm. Except for when the countries starting going off topic of the meeting and Ludwig yelled at them, that is. 

One of them had caught your eye though- Alfred, or America- His eyes were a sky blue that reminded you of clouds on a sunny day, and he had this... _brightness_ to him- it drew you to him like a nail to magnet. Sure, he was a bit loud compared to your shy, small speech, but it was his friendliness and outgoing personality that made you feel a bit more confident but even more nervous at the same time. But none of them had seemed to have a particular interest in you (that you could tell), so finding the gift on your desk that Monday both stooped you and made your heart warm up.

**-First Gift-Monday-**

Yet another dreadful Monday had came- but today you didn't feel that bad; In fact, you felt like today was going to be a pretty good day. After walking into the front door and letting the secretary know who you were and starting your work day, nothing seemed out of place. But you didn't expect to see a vase of flowers on your desk. Walking behind your desk and siting down cautiously, you gently glided your thumb over one of the red blossoms, smiling at how beautifully the red blended to a pinkish color on the edges of the flower. The petals were delicate and soft- like velvet- and the inner part of the flower faded to pink and a peach tone, and it looked like it had freckles (as strange as that might sound). 

But you had _absolutely_ no clue whatsoever what type of flower it was. Upon further inspection, a small note card fell out from between the flower's stems and as you picked up the pale pink colored card you caught a flash of what it read, causing you to blush as you got a better look at it and read it.

_I hope that you have a good day and enjoy these Gloxinia flowers as much as I enjoyed getting to meet you last Friday. -Your Secret Admirer_

_Whoa._ You felt your cheeks heating up a bit as you grinned, feeling your heart swell at the sweet compliment of the Secret Admirer. Then it hit you. _The only new people I met Friday were the countries. Does that mean...? No way. Holy Moly. M-maybe it's just a small affection or something..._ Your eyes were wide at the thought of one of those marvelous men (and women) that you met last Friday looking at you as a love interest. Flipping over the card to make sure you weren't missing a name or anything, there were only instructions to take care of the flowers.

_Gloxinias._ You thought silently as you moved the vase of flowers closer to the wall that your desk was next to so that if someone came in they couldn't accidentally knock them over. As you set them down you had the thought to look up the meaning of the flower, since your admirer had wrote down the name of the flower for you. Booting up your computer and logging in and all the usual hullabaloo, you searched 'Gloxinia flower meaning' on a search engine. A bunch of different flower related things came up, and you noticed a couple of pictures that looked exactly like your flowers and scrolled down.

_Love at first sight._

It took you a couple of second to process that and recover from the small shock before scrolling down more and seeing the same thing. _Oh my gosh.._ You thought to yourself as you closed the internet window and then twirled in your chair to look at the flowers again. None of the men and women that you had met last Friday had shown any particular interest in you, but some were more polite or seemed nicer than others. Francis (or France) flirted but the personification for Austria (You couldn't remember his name but you thought it started with an 'R') told you that Francis flirted with any woman he met, whether he thought they were attractive or not. Sadiq (Turkey, whom you remembered because of his name's oddity to you) was rather chummy, but you felt like that might be a normal thing for him. And Alfred, the one you found the most attractive (personality and looks), hadn't even seemed to glance at you much other than a simple greeting and a charming smile.

After admiring your flowers and taking a moment to savor the moment, you went on to your normal work day without a problem.


	2. Wednesday and Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small occurrence with some of the countries, you get another gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **READ ME** This was a request from a friend, so there's some specific things in this chapter that some readers may not recognize. Prowl is the requestee's favorite Transformer, so its a reference thing. If he's not your favorite character from anything or whatever, just pretend the figurine and the bookmark are of your favorite character from your favorite fandom (If its from Hetalia, I wouldn't really say that would work out right but this is for your enjoyment, so imagine it's whatever you like! I can't tell you what to do~ [Accept to please leave a Kudos if you like this because it really lets me know if people like this])

**-Wednesday-**

After waking up and doing your morning routine and going to work, you had felt like today would be significant for some reason. Upon arriving to work, you noticed a little boy or girl in a sailor outfit standing alone in front of the building. You couldn't tell if they were a little boy or girl because they had their back to you but you had a hunch that they were a little boy. It made you a little worried that someone so young could be lost, so you decided to investigate.

Kneeling beside them, you smiled. “Is everything alright? Are you lost or anything?” You ask politely, noticing that he is in fact a boy when he looked at you and frowned. The little boy looked around ten or so, and he had a Transformer figurine or toy in his hands. His frown got worse as he seemed to be remembering something.

“That jerk Britain left me here again! I know that the front desk lady will let me in but I don't know where to go once I get inside, and she never tells me when I ask! Do you work here? I'm Sealand by the way! But you can call me Peter if you like.” _Isn't that a naval fort off the coast of England?_ You thought to yourself as you smiled and nodded to answer his question.

“I do work here. I can get you to where you need to go, Peter. Is that Prowl by the way? From Transformers?” You ask sweetly as you hold your hand out for him to hold so that you can lead him inside, a broad grin on your face.

After a moment of looking at the Prowl figurine and then to you a couple of times, Peter gasped in excitement. “You know about Transformers!? Who's your favorite?” Peter took your hand and swung it a little bit in his excitement, his dark blue eyes widening in happiness. As you led him inside the building and to the sector where the countries gathered, you told him quietly that you were a fan of Transformers.

“Transformers are really cool, huh? And you're holding my favorite~ Prowl.” You couldn't keep the smile off of your face at how sweet Peter was and that he was so energetic- But then again he was pretty young. After walking and listening to Peters tireless speech about Prowl and hardly keeping up because of how fast he was talking, you noticed that there were two familiar blonds up ahead in the hallway. You were about to alert their attention but Peter beat you to it, throwing the Prowl figurine at the shorter one and hitting the Brit square in the back of his head.

“You jerk Britain! You left me alone out front again! You're so mean to me and-”

“You bloody git! Don't throw your childish playthings at me! You- Oh?” Arthur noticed you next to Peter and nodded. “Isn't that one of the office workers here? Were you pestering _another_ random person again?” You felt that this was going anywhere but a good place, so you held your hand up carefully to silence him, but again someone beat you to it- this time is was the American that had been walking with Arthur. 

“Yo! Aren't you (your name)? That cool office chick we met last Friday? Hows it hangin'?!” Alfred grinned and walked up to you, ruffling Peter's hair as he crossed the small distance. Of course it just _had_ to be the country you had started falling for. Today he was wearing a soft-colored blue dress shirt with a dark blue paisley tie (which was loosened; probably because it was more comfortable), khaki slacks and what looked like dark suede cowboy boots peeking out from under the pant leg. The blue of his dress shirt only accented his sky blue eyes even more and it was beginning to be a bit distracting.

You had to hold back from being in-formal, especially since Arthur was right behind him. “I've been good. How have you been Mr. Jones?” You ask politely, knowing that your cheeks were starting to heat up at how close Alfred was getting. It killed you to not call him by his first name after he had remembered yours, but you had a hunch that he would tell you to call him by his first name instead. After Alfred ruffled his hair, Peter ran to get his Prowl figurine and started following a disinterested Arthur, who had turned away to go somewhere else. That left you alone with Alfred.

“Dude just call me Alfred! And I've been pretty awesome, since I'm the hero and all! You-” Alfred had finally looked into your eyes and his thoughts left him. They were beautiful to him. Shaking his head to clear his space-out, he grinned. “Sorry 'bout that! I just thought that you were really sweet to bring little Peter around- He's not even a country! Its nice that you put some confidence in the little guy, but he's way too small to be a country!” Alfred laughed a bit at the thought before noticing your facial expression changed from happy to something of discontent. _Oh no- something else, Alfred, say something else!_ Alfred thought to himself before starting to babble a little. “Okay so maybe he isn't too small, I mean all countries expand and get bigger at some point, right? I guess I was as small as him at one point...uh..” Alfred lost his track as you started to giggle, instantly falling hard for the sound of your bubbly laughter.

You didn't exactly like the way Alfred talked about Peter like that; But he seemed to have noticed and was trying to make up for it. But for some reason it just made you laugh- and you couldn't stop- because the way he tried to apologize was sweet, hilarious and just too cute. After the bout of giggles, you looked up into those big blue eyes of his, grinning. “I'm sorry- I didn't mean to laugh at you- I can understand what you mean though, with Peter being really small and all. But that doesn't mean he can't grow. Anyways, I need to get to work- Sorry for troubling you.” You gave a small wave before walking off. “Until we see each other again, Alfred.” You said over your shoulder before heading back to the area you were supposed to be in, just barely hearing Alfred saying goodbye behind you.

“See ya later!” 

**-Second Gift- Thursday-**

As you walked into your office Thursday morning, you felt like something was off. It wasn't a creepy kind of off, but a small feeling like someone had been in your office. The Gloxinias that you had were unharmed and were in their place on the edge of your desk near the wall like they were yesterday. You checked a couple of other things mentally, noticing nothing off with your computer- at least not externally- and your desk didn't have anything weird going on. Checking the small bookshelf you had (hidden) underneath your desk, you saw that no books were gone or out of place that you could tell without bending down or anything, so nothing was off that you had checked so far. After checking some of the cabinets on your desk and some drawers, you decided you would sit down to think about it some more.

With a shrug, you pulled out your chair to sit in and jumped a bit in surprise when you saw that there was a small box of chocolates (one that looked like it held 5 or 6, not too small but not the whole dozen either; much to your relief- you didn't think you could eat all of them to yourself with any self-control). It was still wrapped in plastic, so it hadn't been opened or anything, so at least they were safe. A small note and something somewhat _shiny_ peeked out from underneath the box of chocolates, so you carefully picked it up and set it on your desk, seeing that it was a bookmark and a note. _Did they notice my bookshelf Monday or something? If they delivered the flowers themselves, that is._ You thought to yourself as you picked the bookmark and note up, having to cover your mouth to hold back the joyful squeal you would have emitted if you hadn't.

The bookmark was a picture of Prowl. It was really well-done,and it was obviously a professional artist's print. Not only was the artist _really_ skilled, they had put _a lot_ of detail in the picture. It was awesome and the picture fit in the bookmark frame well enough that it didn't have to be modified or anything! After quietly fangirling and setting the bookmark on the bookshelf in front of your favorite book, you looked at the note.

_“A sweet treat and a small present for someone as sweet as candy and as kind as a loving mother. Have a good day and enjoy a book today with your cool new bookmark.”_  
_-Your Secret Admirer_

_I'm not that sweet and I'm not that kind either...Wait...The only person that could possibly have access to my office that knows my favorite character from Transformers is Peter..._ It was a little freaky to think that the little guy could be your Secret Admirer, but it didn't surprise you too much- He was a really sweet kid. But maybe Peter had told someone- It wouldn't surprise you much if he had blurted it out in front of someone either... After pondering for a moment and smiling while shrugging it off, you quickly fished for the other note your Admirer had given you with the flowers. After carefully picking your favorite book from the bookshelf, you put the two small notes and the bookshelf in between some pages, then replacing the book on the shelf so that you could look at them later. You didn't exactly want to hide your Secret Admirer's stuff, but someone might get the wrong idea if they were to stumble across them randomly.

Your Secret Admirer had really started to notice things about you, but you wished that you could meet them soon. As far as you knew, your Secret Admirer had met you last Friday (Therefor they were probably a personified country), they had been in your office and had access to it, and that they at least had overheard Peter or somehow knew you liked Transformers. Sure it was a little strange that they had sent you gifts and probably knew more about you than you knew about them, but at least it wasn't stalker strange or anything. It made you smile even more at some of the thoughts going through your head, but what made you smile more was that you could start piecing together some clues to find out who it was. You could ask around (quietly and carefully enough so no one would be suspicious) about certain things at least and get some _ideas_ of who it was.

_This could turn out to be really fun..._ You thought to yourself before starting your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave a Kudos if you liked it :D  
> I'll try to have the next chapter out by Friday or Saturday c:


	3. Friday and Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader decides to leave their Secret Admirer a gift.  
> [I'm so sorry for how long this took- I've been really busy and lazy when I haven't been busy]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you've figured out who the Secret Admirer is (its in the tags and characters AND relationships). And 'your music' refers to music that you listen to, NOT music you/the reader made [unless you listen to music you make yourself as well]  
> I also did a P.O.V. Thing so yayyyyy  
> And pretend the smiley faces are right-side up as well  
>  **IMPORTANT NOTICE** : Your Secret Admirer is _in_ love with you. Meaning that they(you know who it is) has fallen for you without making a deep connection with you. With that being said, it means that they don't _love_ you quite yet- they're just starting to fall for you because they've seen only a little bit of you, and their heart wants to know the rest of you. (The reason I explain this is because there's a difference between loving someone and being _in_ love with someone. BUT- this is also my personal interpretation [which is what I've written this fic to] and yours may differ.) Loving someone (to me) means that you and that person made a connection on a very personal level and is (usually) requited.  
>  Again that's my personal opinion- it's only here so that you know what I had in my mind when I wrote this.

**-Friday-**

You had thought about doing it all day and you thought that it would be a good idea as a little 'give back' gift for your Secret Admirer. You kept all of your music files on a hard drive in case of an emergency or if your MP3 ever broke or you forgot it at home. On your evening break, you walked out of your workplace to the small convenience store down the street, remembering that you had seen the item you were looking for there once before. After paying for the item and a small snack, you walked back to your workplace, went back to your desk and quickly went to work on making the small-but-sentimental gift. A sweet grin found it's way onto your lips when you copied the files and added them to the new flash drive that you were going to give to your Secret Admirer.

You had first thought of making a CD, but that limited your music to _maybe_ twenty songs. You would need more than ten CD's since you had so much music on your flash drive. A flash drive was much more convenient: It held all of the data of the songs that were on it as well- most CD's didn't do that. Sure, copying all of the files took a hell of a long time, but it was worth it when you could share something more _personal_ with your Secret Admirer. Your music was a lot like you and it reflected your tastes in a lot of things; Your music could give your Secret Admirer a hint of what you were like, since they (probably) didn't know you all that well. 

-An hour later (because a lot of music takes quite a while to copy)-

It took a while but the flash drive was almost finished- you had eaten your snack from the convenience store and finished up your work for the day (while listening to your music). The flash drive for your Secret Admirer was done, but you thought of something neat to do to make it even better. You had never _rated_ the music you kept, so in order to show to your Secret Admirer which songs were your favorites, you five-starred them, and then gave some of your other favorites four stars. Then your found your least favorites and either deleted them off of the gift flash drive or gave them one star. After that was done, you carefully took out the gift flash drive first and set it where your Secret Admirer had left you gifts. Then you wrote on a note and set it beside it, and smiled giddily. 

After getting your own flash drive and Gloxinia's to take home, you left your office and tried not to bounce around with happiness- you couldn't wait to see what would come from your little gift back. Even if the gesture might not even get a reaction or end up forgotten, it still made you anxious (in a good way) to see how it would turn out.

**-Third Gift-Monday-**  
**Secret Admirer's P.O.V. (In First Person *cue jazz hands*)**

Since it had been a week, I thought it would be nice to get (your name) some new flowers for her office. I _really_ wanted to get her something personal or sentimental like the bookmark, but when you don't even know the person you're in love with, it's fricking difficult. So I decided to get a mix of pink and white Camellia flowers and Gardenias. The pink Camellia's meant 'adoration', while the white meant 'you're adorable'. _Way too fitting for (your name)_ , I thought to myself. The Gardenias meant 'you're lovely' or 'secret love', and both fit the way I felt for (your name) well. The Gardenias are extremely fragrant though- it was a sweet and a bit musky of a smell, but thank goodness it wasn't too much to bear- and they overpowered the Camellias.

_They do make for a nice arrangement though_ , I thought to myself while silently thanking the flower shop for doing so well.

I didn't really like getting up early to give (your name) her gifts, but it would be too risky to give them in the evenings- she could come back at any minute or someone else could catch me. The only person who knew about my being (your name)'s Secret Admirer was Arthur, who was always here early and caught me after I had left (your name) the Gloxinias. Arthur told me that after he scolded Peter for throwing the Prowl figurine at him that Peter quipped back at him by telling him that Prowl was (your name)'s favorite Transformers character. _I really hope she like the bookmark- I saw that bookshelf hidden under her desk and thought that she might like it..._

As I walked though the front door and checked into work and walked to (your name)'s office. Before I got to her office though, I noticed Arthur walking at the end of the hall and he gave me a curt nod before scowling a little. 

“What are you going to do if she's allergic to those flowers you bloody idiot? Why don't you just tell (your name) that you like her? It would save you a lot of time and possibly more of a broken heart.” _Ouch. Arthur wasn't cutting corners today..._ I thought before grinning confidently, not letting him see all of the doubts and fears running through my head.

“And maybe she isn't! I could always ask the secretary~ Geez, Artie, you don't have any confidence in me at all, do ya?” My heart was beating quickly- the thought of (your name) rejecting me in a cruel way almost made me feel sick. But she wasn't like that from what I knew...

Arthur's (almost) always present scowl was back. “Of course I have confidence in you, you idiot. You could easily win her over, but what if she already has a significant other? Do you think they would appreciate a co-worker of her's giving her random gifts and-”

“Frenchie flirted with her and asked her out! She said that even though she was single she would have to refuse! Go ask him.” Arthur was being way too difficult, and it wasn't helping my case at all; I was terrified of that possibility.

“She could have lied. This _is_ work, you know. Most people don't share their personal lives with others at wor-” That's it.

“Whatever!” I ignored Arthur (and his loud protests) and almost set the flowers on her desk, but hesitated upon seeing a note and a flash drive. Setting down the flowers beside the flash drive, I picked up the note after noticing that Arthur had gone silent and was now standing in the doorway, his face full of shock for some reason. 

_To my Secret Admirer,_  
_Thank you for the lovely flowers, the bookmark and the chocolates. I really enjoyed them. I don't know much about you and you (probably) don't know me all that well, so I made a copy of my music flash drive for you. The music I listen to is a lot like me and I thought it might give you some insight. -The One You Admire_  
_P.S. If you want, you could give me a flash drive with some of your favorite music on it so I know what you like c:_

The cute little smiley face at the end made my heart warm up instantly. I quickly picked the flash drive up and pocketed it and the note, smirking victoriously at Arthur. “So much for not sharing her personal life, Artie. This-” I held patted the pocket I had the flash drive in. “-Is full of music she likes. That's pretty personal.” 

Arthur only stared at me before clearing his throat and scrunching up a bit (imagine a turtle trying to hide it's head). “I overheard some of her music Friday, you git...At least she has good taste.” Arthur quickly left after getting the last word in, his face red and etched with a scowl.

I blinked a bit in confusion before grinning even more and laughing a bit because Arthur knew I was right. Thinking for a moment before acting, I grabbed a sheet of paper from the printer and wrote a small message for her and set it next to the flowers. It was about to be the time when most of the workers came in to work, so I left and went to the area I worked in quickly.

**Reader's P.O.V.**

Mondays were always dreary, but after remembering that you had left the little gift for your Secret Admirer, you instantly perked up and felt more excited for the day ahead. After arriving at work, you almost skipped to your office with joy, and upon peeking in, your face lit up with a grin. Your Secret Admirer had taken the note and the flash drive, and in place had left another bouquet of flowers and you could see a small note next to it. Picking the note up after sniffing the beautiful pink and white flowers- you could see gardenias mixed in with a different flower, you read it with glee.

_(Your Name)_  
_I'm going to listen to the flash drive ASAP. Thank you. I hope you love your flowers and have a nice day today- I know I will._  
_-Your Secret Admirer_  
_P.S. I totally will. c:_

The handwritten scrawl was a somewhat-neat print and you could tell that they had used one of your pens that you had left lying around. The returned smiley face was absolutely adorable, and it looked a little familiar as well... But you couldn't place where you had seen it. _I hope I can figure out where I've seen that smiley face before..._ You thought to yourself, grinning at the thought of finding out who your Secret Admirer was. You couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this and I'll try to have the next chapter out soon :o  
> Please leave a Kudos if you like this and please let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes


	4. Thursday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Reader makes enough money to have a spending spree day for themselves. Sort of the ideal amount of money where you have enough to use for stuff you need but you can also get things your want when you feel like it.  
> Also I just call it a fancy store because I imagine something like Hallmark or one of those really fancy-schmancy gift stores  
> And I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been super busy all summer

**-Thursday Evening-**

After a long and some-what tiring day of work, you decided that you were going to go to a 'classier' store in town and buy yourself a small treat. A small treat probably being a large case of chocolates or candy that you like, a new book to read, and maybe even a candle of your favorite scent (A.N. I know it's cliché but it's a nice thing to do for yourself when you've had a long day or need some relaxing time). The store you wanted to go to was in the Mall, so you figured you could maybe even glance around and do a little shopping too. So after driving to the mall, you got outside and breathed a nice, deep breath, and let the cool evening air breeze over you before going inside. 

Once inside, you could easily make out the smells of the perfume stores and some of the food counters in the cafeteria part of the mall, and even though you were a little hungry, you wanted to go to the store and get the stuff you came for first. Walking there with a leisurely pace, you noticed a couple of people around that you recognized, and made sure to wave or smile in a friendly way to show that you saw them. You hoped they thought you weren't being creepy or anything, but it was quickly over when you got to the 'classy' store.

While being greeted by the cashier and picking up a shopping basket, you stepped towards where the candies were. They had all of your favorites and a couple of different candies you had been wanting to try as well. As you picked up a couple of them and one or two to try out since they looked pretty good. After putting the candies into your basket you went to where they and the candles- you already knew what scent you were getting and picked it up quickly so you wouldn't have to spend so much time looking for it. Now it was time to find a good-looking book.

But that was quickly interrupted when someone tapped your shoulder after you got to the book section of the store.

“Hello there _mon cher_ ~” You turn to look up into the Frenchman's eyes, a tad irritated because you didn't really want him flirting with you. The world meeting was tomorrow since it was always on Fridays, so most of the countries were in town or arriving tonight.

“Hey, um, Francis, right? And I'm not your dear, so could you please stop calling me that?” You try to be polite as possible, glad that you could at least figure out what he said. When the Frenchman makes a wounded face and holds a hand to his chest you don't know if you should feel more irritated or sorry for the guy.

“You wound me, (your name)! Come on, why don't you let me take you out for dinner tonight? It wouldn't be so bad~” Francis attempts to wrap an arm around your shoulder but you take a step away so he can't reach you that easily, ending up having to see the man pout (again). Now you were starting to feel sorry for the guy- It wasn't that he was desperate, he just kind of tried too hard for your taste. Most girls would simply faint into his arms at the ' _mon cher_ ' and the 'I'm French' thing, but you weren't really one for all that. But just as you were about to tell him 'no thank you', a familiar face with glasses and a funny cowlick did it for you.

“Come on now Frenchie, she already said no the last time you asked.” Which was true, Francis had asked you out at the last meeting to which you said 'no' to, but Alfred didn't really need to butt in for you (Not that you weren't glad for it though, it was the beginning of an awkward situation you didn't want to be in). “Besides, you have plenty of other women that you know around here, why not go have dinner with them instead? I think I saw (insert a random lady name here[That isn't yours]) over at the food court earlier- wasn't she one of your favorites too?” Alfred had an eyebrow cocked up in amusement at the Frenchman, his sky blue eyes twinkling.

“Oooh?~ Really?” And with that, Francis left.

Letting out a relieved sigh, you look at Alfred and manage a smile. “Thanks Alfred- How are you?” You ask, turning to face him and trying to mentally keep yourself together at the same time because Alfred looked amazingly attractive tonight. The American was wearing a battered-looking pale blue button up with a bolo tie, jeans and cowboy boots with a bald eagle detail on the sides. 

Alfred broke out in a grin at your question, his sky blue eyes shining again. “I'm good! How about you? Whats up?” Alfred asks back, his cowlick bobbing up and down a little bit fro his movements, making you giggle a little bit at him.

“I'm pretty good myself, and the ceiling, currently.” -Alfred's smile falters and you panic a little bit- “I was just joking! I'm actually just getting some stuff for myself, what are you here for?” You ask while poking around in your shopping basket, grinning a little bit because it just makes you feel _happy_. When you look back up, Alfred's smile is so brilliant it could light fires (not literally of course).

“Oh really? May I take a peek? And I'm just getting something for ...oh! For someone special! Yeah!” Alfred says with his brilliant grin, but it made you wonder a little about why he hesitated for a moment. But then you realize he asked a question.

“Oh! Yes, of course, sorry- I just got a little distracted.” You apologize, hoping your face isn't as red as it feels. Alfred kept his grin going and took a look into your basket, his hair draping over his eyes a little bit, preventing you from reading his emotions for the moment. You almost zone out again but you see him nudging the candle you picked out to read the label.

“May I smell?” Alfred asks as he looks back up at you, his grin becoming a small-but-sweet smile. You can see some emotions lingering in his eyes but you can't read them all that well and you nod, wishing he wasn't so darn distracting. After seeing your nod Alfred opens the candle up and smells it, breaking out into a grin again.

“This smells really good. Is this your favorite?” Alfred asks as he sets the candle back down into your shopping basket, his eyes glinting with yet _another_ emotion you can't read. It looked like mischievousness but it also had something else-maybe amusement?

You nod. “Yup. So, what do you think about some of these books? Have you read any of them?” You ask Alfred, gesturing to the bookshelves next to you, taking a quick glance at them and seeing a couple, picking up one to glance over. Alfred looks at them and shrugs, seeing a couple that spark his interest. You liked the one you picked up a little but decided to skip it for now to ask Alfred something.

“So, Alfred- Who's this special someone? Want me to help you pick out something for them?” You ask out of curiosity, but also wanting to offer some assistance if you could be of any help. It made you a little sad that he might have a lover or a significant other already but maybe not- maybe he just had his eyes on someone and was trying to win them over or something.

The American laughed and scratched the back of his neck, grinning at you sheepishly. “O-oh- uh- sure you can help I guess, you might know them better than I do.. And I can't exactly tell you-” Alfred starts to fluster, his cheeks turning a subtle shade pinker. “It's nothing against you or anything, I just don't want to ruin it for them or anything..” With a soft sigh, Alfred calms himself down a bit and looks you in the eyes. “They're a really good person. I really don't know what I'm going to do because I think I've fallen really hard for them.” That hurts your heart but also gives you a bit of hope at the same time, but you mainly feel his sincerity. Alfred's eyes are brimming with both joy and yearning, and it makes you wonder if it's an unrequited love.

You clasp a hand over your chest and give him a small smile. “I hope they return your feelings, Alf. You're a really great guy yourself, so I'm sure they will. Wait, y-you don't mind me calling you that, do you?” You stammer, hoping you haven't stepped a boundary with him or anything. 

Alfred's eyes twinkle in delight and he grins. “Of course not! I like that a lot actually....” 

You grin and test the waters. “What about Alfie?” You ask hopefully.

Alfred blushes and bites his lip a little (holy moly you thought he was attractive before but when he bites his lip- _whoa_ ). “Only when it's just you and me, maybe? Please don't in front of Arthur or Francis, though; They might freak out or make it a big deal.” He says sheepishly before gesturing to the books. “So what do you think they'd like? What was the one you picked up a moment ago?” Alfred asks, looking at the books you were looking at earlier.

You shrug and pick up two that you looked at, handing them to him. “They seem pretty good, both of them are my favorite genre; Does your special someone like that genre?” You ask curiously, peeking up at him after looking at a couple of other books. Alfred nods, looking through them and seeming to like them from what you can tell.

“These seem right down their alley-” Alfred checks his watch and groans. “I gotta go- I'll see you tomorrow, right?” he asks, looking right into your eyes and grinning. You check the time on your phone and notice it is getting late for you as well and follow him to the register to check out.

“Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, Alfie. Have a nice night, I hope it goes well with your special someone.” You reply as the cashier checks out your stuff, waving goodbye and grinning to yourself as you follow suit a couple moments later. It was time to test something.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a Multi-Chapter thing, but the Chapters are short so no worries.  
> I hope you liked it and if you did, please leave a comment or Kudos~ c:


End file.
